Death And All His Friends
by chadders
Summary: A short one shot told from Sirius' point of view when facing his brother for the wrong reasons. Song fic to Death And All His Friends by Coldplay.


A/N: Just a one shot I based on one of my favourite coldplay songs: death and all of his friends (+ the escapist). I guess I got the idea from this really awesome fan video I watched: .com/watch?v=4yBfVDILa_8 (sorry, i don't actually have a youtube account so if you know this person, yes I know the chances are so impossibly slim, or you are this person, slimmer I know, and you don't want the video mentioned please let me know - but it might get you a few more hits - whoever you are) . This fic, rather than being based on Lily and James, is based on Sirius and Regulus and is set in the first wizarding war when the OotP are about to attack a group of death eaters (shocker, I know).

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine I would be so lucky as to own Harry Potter AND Coldplay!

It's a beautiful song and a damn good set of books so ENJOY!

**All winter we got carried, Oh way over on the roof tops, let's get married,**

**All summer we just hurried, so come over just be patient and don't worry**

"This is it." Someone says, you don't know who, you don't know anything other than fear. The kind of deathly fear that fills you so wholly you wonder where all the bravery went, you're standing opposite the people of whom you used to feel no fear, he people you have no need to fear, but everything has changed. You need to move. Now. If you don't move you'll die. You begin to wonder what death will feel like, it's inevitable, that you're sure, it's what you're fighting against, the people who eat death, they're more afraid of it than you are, apparently, that's what someone said, you don't know who.

You can taste it: the death, served hot with terror sauce, it feels heavy on your tongue, so heavy you can't speak. You wonder if you ate enough would you ever be able to get it out? Like an ink stain on a white table cloth, would you be marked forever? They're wrong, that's why you're fighting, it's not them that eat death, it can't be, it's death that eats you, parasitically, until there's nothing left but an empty shell.

**No I don't want a battle from beginning to end, I don't want a cycle of recycled revenge, I don't want to follow death and all of his friends.**

Something about that last thought makes you feel better. These people aren't people at all, they're just empty shells, it's not your brother you have to go out there and curse, not your cousins, the people they love, the line between wrong and right, between love and hate suddenly seems so thin. Regulus. The little boy, a tidier version of you, the one who didn't want any of this but was too scared to say no, not brave enough to refuse a robe of green instead of red, where he belonged. That's right, he doesn't belong with them, he's your little brother, you love him . . .

"DUCK! NOW!"

You duck, a red jet of light hits someone behind you, you hear the thud as they hit the ground, but you don't know who has fallen, whose side they were on, you can't look, more and more flashes are being fired, you fire some back, not really thinking about what spells to use, just using them.

A torrent of pain gushes through your mind, skull splitting, but you don't collapse. Several screams reach your ears but only faintly, you can only hear the voice of the man behind the silver mask, the one that's grabbed you to stop you from falling, the one with grey eyes, just like yours, not a man, a boy.

"I'm sorry brother, so sorry."

Then Death takes you under his cloak whilst deciding your fate, you don't object, it is warm here, dry and pain free, you are about to ask if you can stay a little while longer but he throws you back. Back to reality. Today wasn't your day . . .

**And, in the end, we lie awake, and we dream of making our escape.**

Sometimes Sirius Black wonders why he didn't die that day, why his brother, chose to save him, death chose to spare him. He took many victims under his cloak that day, met their eyes with his black ones but didn't throw them back. And then it hits him, he finally realises what he's fighting against, not death, not Voldemort, not his family, he's fighting against himself and that day he didn't lose, he won. Death is the perfect escape, but he didn't need it. As long as all the people he truly cares about aren't thrown back, he won't need to escape for a long time.

A/N: There you go, short and sweet I know, and it's a bit cheesy, but I hope you liked it regardless. Make my day, send .^me a little review and if you've got the time, take a look at that video, it's siriusly good X)


End file.
